digimonsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crests
The '''Crests '''are embodiments of various personality traits or aspects that the Digidestined either are lacking or need to develop further. Upon activating the crests, the Digidestined are able to Digivolve their digimon from champion-level to ultimate level. __TOC__ Determination The Crest of Determination is Neroe's crest. He first activates it in the Swamp of Sorrows to save Shard from a Phantomon. Using its power, he is able to digivolve Greymon into Metal Greymon. Prior to activation, he had given up based on some harsh words from Jakan, and felt as if he were useless since he kept getting his friends hurt. However, upon hearing Van's voice, he was able to realize the power of his crest and has since remained determined throughout the journey. Focus The Crest of Focus is Shard's crest. She first activates it in Primary Village, where Neroe, Ankh and CD were being held captive, while distracting Angewoman and subsequently Megakabuteriemon. Using its power, she is able to digivolve Gaogamon into Machgaogamon. Prior to activation, she has insane focus issues and cannot seem to stay on one thing for very long. However, upon realizing she needs to focus on what's going on in the moment, she was able to realize the power of her crest, and has remained focused throughout the journey, even dropping her habit of calling people nicknames. Discretion The Crest of Discretion is Radd's crest. He first activates it in the Salamon Village, where the Digidestined are fending off an attack from part of Antylamon's army. Using its power, he is able to digivolve Kitsunemon into Taomon. Prior to activation, he had been drinking heavily due to Gatomon's offer of "All you can drink". Upon seeing his friends beaten and broken, he finally decided he'd had enough to drink, and realized the power of his crest. Unlike the other Digidestined, Radd does not appear to have changed much after activating the crest- he has, however, made more of an effort to bond with Renamon. Loyalty The Crest of Loyalty is Neo's crest. He first activates it in the mountains where he is spending time away from the rest of the group in order to tame a virus in his digivice and in Guilmon. Using its power, he is able to digivolve Growlmon into WarGrowlmon. Prior to activation, Neo had split off from the group to tame the virus. However, upon thinking about his friends and how much he missed them, he realized the power of his crest. After activation, he made his way back to the group and has stuck with them since. Tolerance The Crest of Tolerance is Beth's crest. She first activates it on the so-called "Path HOME" where she, Radd and Jakan have split off from the group. Using its power, she is able to digivolve Aquilamon to Garudamon. Prior to activation, Beth was irritated with her friends for the stupider things that they'd done. However, after snapping at Jakan, she realized that because they were her friends, she could tolerate the stupider things that they'd done, and realized the power of her crest. After activation, she's been much calmer about things that happen and knows how to tolerate them better. Forgiveness Jakan's crest. Life The Crest of Life is CD's crest. He activated it during his year he spent alone in the digital world. After a battle with a Galgomon, he was severly destroyed, and began to give up on everything. It was only when he realised to value the life he has, no matter if it is artifical, that the crest activated. Modesty The Crest of Modesty is Van's crest. Due to being dead, he has not yet activated it. Tranquility The Crest of Tranquility is Ankh's crest. He first activated it to defend a group of people from a Parrotmon rampaging in Kyoto. Using it's power, he was able to digivolve Pinyinmon into Gargoylemon. Before activating his crest, he has a lot going on emotionally, from the bad relationship with his father, his guilt from harming his friends when he dark-digivolved Gotsumon, and his fear of not being good enough. He almost lost himself to his negative emotions, and with it, dark-digivolving Pinyinmon, but Ankh was calmed down by his partner and realised his folly. He realised he needed to let go of his negative emotions, and became an all-around better person because of it. Category:Digidestined